Reminiscing
by Karen.Net
Summary: Percy and Nico look back at some of their favorite seasonal memories. Percico/Nicercy Short Fluff without plot


**(INSERT TITLE) *oneshot***

 **Seasons Prompt**

 **I donut own dis**

 **Hey guys! Here is some fluff after that slightly angsty fic. I'm not all too happy with Forbidden Love right now so I'll probably go back and edit it some point soon. Also sorry for lack of updates, been busy with school. Hope you enjoy this little ficlet!**

 **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧**

 **Third Person POV**

Percy and Nico were cuddled up in blankets near the fireplace. Nico was stroking his boyfriend's messy hair, Percy had just been humming satisfied leaning into the soothing touch.

It was currently winter and the two lovers had the day off as it was their six year anniversary. Some couples would go out to expensive dinners or decide to 'spice' something's up. Not Percy and Nico, they had both been working to the bone because they wanted to move out of the small apartment. Also they aren't the kind of people that enjoy fancy dinners at restaurants, and they feel like an anniversary is to celebrate the relationship the two people have built over the years.

"Hey Percy?" Nico asked his lover. Percy hummed in reply. "What would you say is your favorite memory or memories of our winters together?"

"Favorite winter memory? Hmm I'd have to say the days where we simply go out and play in the snow. Like when we built that snowman and we pretended it was our son," Percy replied chuckling at the memory.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Oliver," Nico said .

"Oh my gods how could you," he said laughing a bit. "You're a terrible parent. Alright then one dad, what's your favorite winter memory?"

"My favorite memory? Honestly, probably just times like these when we're just holding each other by the fireplace talking," Nico replied a slight blush now on his face.

"N'aw you ol' sap," Percy said ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "Though considering you have ADHD I find it strange, just a tad bit."

Nico just shrugged before saying, "Knowing you you're probably itching for spring to come aren't you?"

"You know me so well. But don't act like you're not excited either," Percy said poking Nico's nose.

Nico rubbed his nose and said, "Oh yes? Why would that be Jackson?"

"Don't go acting like you're some saint or something, you absolutely love pranking me on April fools day," Percy said accusingly

"Well not just you…" Nico said averting his lover's eyes.

"Ha! So you admit!"

"Well I never said I didn't," Nico said emphasizing the 'didn't'. "But why do you look forward to spring. Besides the fact that you can go running like a child once more?"

"Hey!" Percy replied with his adorable pout, " As a matter of fact I quite enjoy every year on earth day checking on the tree we planted six years ago together on our first Earth day together. "

"You know we don't only check on our tree on earth day right?"

"Yeah but it feels special! Like it's the tree's birthday!"

"Oh you cutie you," Nico said, affectionately nuzzling his head on Percy's shoulder.

"Well seeing as we're already on the subject what would you say is your favorite summer memory," Percy said trying to hide his blush.

"Perseus Jackson is that blush I see? Well my favourite summer memory would have to be watching the fireworks with you. You alway get all child like when you ooh and ahh at them. Plus I enjoy them myself, seeing all those colors."

"I do not get childish! I just know good fireworks when I see them."

"I'll quote you on that..how about you? What's your favorite memory?"

"Probably when we just go to the beach and when I ty to teach you how to swi-"Percy was cut off.

"We do not speak of the swim lessons," Nico quickly said.

"Maybe you don't," Percy emphasized the 'you', "But I do."

"Jerk," Nico muttered.

"But I'm your jerk," Percy said, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

NIco sighed, "Fine let's just share auttumn and get this over with because I'm hungry,"

"But I thought you enjoyed these times," Percy said sarcastically.

'Yes, but I don't enjoy starving Jackson,"

"You do really seem to enjoy Thanksgiving meal with my parents."

"Well why wouldn't I? Great food, even better family."

"You've become part of the family, I hope you know that," PErcy said holding Nico's hand. Nico gave a faint smile and quietly muttered a 'yeah.

"Wanna get something to eat now?" Percy asked. Nico nodded.

"I look forward to another year with you."

"I look forward for the rest of my life with you"

 **Sorry for the lack of updates**. **With school starting and trying to get into a routine been a bit busy. Well hope you enjoyed this fluff without plot. I'm thinking of possibly writing a Hetalia fic. It would be helpful if you guys could vote on what I write next so here are the options.**

 **1)Go back and edit Forbidden Love**

 **2) Do a chapter for each season memory (basically drabbles)**

 **3)Start a new Pjo fic**

 **4)Start a Hetalia fic**


End file.
